1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and devices for the safe storage of gas cylinders and more particularly to a modular apparatus for holding gas cylinders that is designed for free-standing and wall-anchored gas cylinder storage configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas cylinders are typically stored in a vertical configuration to preserve floor space and promote ease of handling. Free-standing gas cylinders, whether in use or in storage, can easily topple over through mishandling, accidents, or earth tremors. In such mishaps, not only could toxic or flammable gas escape from the cylinder, but the highly-compressed gas could turn the cylinder into a dangerous projectile.
Storage systems to support large cylinders in a vertical configuration typically employ chains or straps which secure the cylinders to walls or other structural members. However, smaller cylinders present added problems as it is difficult to achieve a tight grasp of the smaller cylinders utilizing chains. Thus, the prior art systems permit the smaller cylinders to move and rattle against one another. In such systems the various-sized cylinders retain the possibility of toppling into one another, thus permitting the possibility of hazardous accident.